Naomi Uzumaki
by mimi801420
Summary: Naomi is my Naruto oc. This is just a quick story I wrote at school. It's all typed out I just need to submit all the chapters. I think there are 9 maybe 10 but I can't really remember. Well I hope you all like my story! D
1. Chapter 1

The story began when a sixteen year old girl named Naomi walked up to the fifth Hokage▓s office. After knocking, she heard a woman▓s voice saying ⌠come in.■ She opened the door and took a step in only to be greeted by five pairs of eyes looking back at her own. One of them was the Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade. Another was the Hokage▓s right hand helper, Shizune. Those two she knew quite well but the other three pairs of eyes were a mystery to her.

One of the mystery eyes belonged to a tall white haired man. He had a red line coming down from both his eyes and a headband that had something she didn▓t recognize written on it. Another man in the room had silver hair. He wore a mask that covered most of his face minus his eyes. One of his eyes was covered with his leaf headband. The third and last guy in the room was a shorter blonde. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and the brightest and biggest blue eyes she had ever seen.

⌠Oh Naomi it▓s nice to see you again.■

The raven named Naomi bowed to the Hokage.

⌠Well the reason I called you three up here,■ she motioned to the three gentlemen to the right of Naomi, ⌠is for you all to meet this girl here, Naomi.■

The three men looked over to the black eyed beauty that stood next to them.

⌠I first met Naomi when I was on a trip to the country hidden in the whirlpool. Jirayia,■ she looked at the white haired man, who must have been this Jirayia person, ⌠I bet you can see that this girl here looks like a Minato▓s wife.■ All the guys in the room turned to look at the raven.

⌠Now that you mention it, she does remind me of her■ said the white haired man.

⌠Well do you know why she looks like her? Kakashi, do you have any thoughts on this matter?■ the Hokage looked at the silver haired man who was busy looking at Naomi.

⌠Umm, Kushina didn▓t have any relatives. Did she?■ the Hokage smiled a little as she answered.

⌠I just found this out but surprisingly she had a brother■ that▓s when the blonde finally spoke up.

⌠Wait a second who▓s Kushina?■

⌠Kushina was your mother. She died giving birth to you and we thought that she had no relatives■ answered Jirayia.

⌠Wait how are you related to Kushina?■ Kakashi asked Naomi.

⌠Well■ Began Naomi, ⌠her brother was my dad. He just died a few months ago.■

⌠Wait a second. Does that mean that Naruto is related to this girl here?■

⌠That▓s correct Kakashi■ answered Tsunade. The blonde looked from person to person through out the room. He then set his eyes once again on the girl known as Naomi.

⌠But I was told I didn▓t have any relatives■ said Naruto.

⌠Well it turns out you do. You have a cousin and this is her■ responded Shizune.

⌠COUSIN!■ yelled Naruto.

⌠Yes that▓s right, you have a cousin■ said Shizune once again.

⌠But, but, but how?■

⌠Naruto, there really isn▓t any other way for me to tell you. This is your cousin and if you don▓t believe us, we can do a blood test to prove it.■

⌠Um sure I▓ll do a blood test■ said the blonde.

About an hour later, the three men and Naomi were in the Hokage▓s office waiting for the results of the blood test. When the door finally opened, Tsunade and Shizune walked in with papers in their hands.

⌠Well is this enough proof for you?■ the Hokage asked Naruto. The blonde quickly snatched the papers from Tsunade▓s hands and began reading them. It was true; Naomi is indeed related to Naruto through blood.

⌠There is another thing that you must know,■ began Shizune, ⌠when we scanned Naomi▓s blood into the computer it brought up some interesting information. Turns out Naomi here has two relatives. Naruto and Sasuke are both related to Naomi.■

⌠WHAT!■ screamed the blonde.

⌠Well,■ began Tsunade, ⌠turns out that one of the Uchiha▓s is Naomi▓s mother. We don▓t know which one so we don▓t know what Sasuke is to Naomi but we do know that she has Uchiha blood flowing through her veins.■

The whole room went quiet after they all received this information, including Naomi. It was a big shock to everyone; learning this about Naomi.

⌠Wait, does this mean that Sasuke and I are related?■ asked the blonde.

⌠No. you and Sasuke aren▓t related; that▓s not possible but you are related to Naomi here, who is in fact related to Sasuke■ answered Lady Tsunade.

▒Good▓ Naruto thought to himself. ▒It would be weird to have a crush on Sasuke if we were cousins or something.▓

Just then, a raven haired man walked into the room. He was about as tall as the blonde but maybe a few inches taller. He had big onyx eyes matching those of Naomi.

⌠Ah, Sasuke finally you showed up■ said the Hokage to the person who must have been this Sasuke person everyone was talking about. Sasuke bowed saying he was sorry for being late and that a black cat crossed his path and he had to go another way.

⌠Like sensei, like student I suppose■ laughed Shizune after Sasuke comment. They all spent the next half hour explaining the situation to the raven; the male raven not Naomi. After everyone understood everything, they were all excused from the Hokage▓s office and sent to do whatever they wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto set off to go eat at his favorite place and asked Naomi if she wanted to come; she said yes.

Naruto are her started down the road before they were stopped by another man on top of a huge white dog.

⌠Oh, hey Kiba, Akamaru■ Naruto said waving to the two. ⌠Naomi this is Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Kiba this is Naomi, my cousin.■

⌠I didn▓t know you had a cousin■ said Kiba to the blonde with a confused look on his face.

⌠Neither did I■ answered Naruto.

After a short chat, the three humans and one dog walked the rest of the way to the ramen shop. When they got there, Naruto quickly introduced Naomi to the shop owner and his daughter then ordered his pork ramen. Kiba asked for beef flavored and Naomi went with her cousin and the pork.

As they sat there and ate, a pink haired lady walked in.

⌠Hey Naruto, I▓ve been looking for you everywhere■ said the green eyed woman to Naruto. ⌠What▓s this I hear from Lady Tsunade about you having a relative?■

⌠Oh yeah, Sakura-chan this is Naomi, she▓s my cousin. Naomi this is Sakura my teammate.■ Naomi and Sakura lowed there heads to each other then Naomi went back to her ramen, quickly eating what was left. She ate it so fast in fact, that she beat Naruto who was famous for his ramen eating skills.

⌠So Naruto, what do you want to do now?■ asked the raven to her new cousin.

⌠Hmm, I don▓t know. Maybe we can go meet the rest of the gang■ answered Naruto.

⌠Okay. Where are they?■ asked Naomi.

⌠Umm I think the Hokage said that everyone had to go to the meeting tomorrow, so let▓s just wait till then■ answered Naruto. With that said, Naruto was free to gobble down the rest of his ramen. He and Naomi said goodbye to Kiba and were on there way to Naruto▓s house.

When they got there, Naruto got a sheet and a pillow from his bed and put it on the couch for Naomi. The next morning, they awoke to a bright and sunny day.

After eating more ramen for breakfast, they set out to the Hokage▓s office. 


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally got into the office, Naruto and Naomi walked in just a few minutes to late. Everyone in the room turned around to look at the pair in the doorway. Naruto put his hand on the back of his head and start laughing a little from being the last ones in the room.

⌠Finally you two show up■ yelled the Hokage.

⌠Sorry Lady Tsunade, Naruto and I took longer then we wanted to eat this morning■ responded Naomi.

The Hokage sighed but decided to forget about this and continue with the meeting.

⌠Okay everyone,■ she began

⌠Um Tsunade-Sama?■ A blonde girl in the back asked.

⌠Yes Ino?■ Tsunade responded.

⌠Not to be rude but who are you?■ Ino asked the raven next to Naruto.

⌠Oh my bad; everyone this in Naomi Uzumaki. She is Naruto▓s cousin. And before you ask, none of us knew about Naomi before I went on a trip to the land of whirlpool and found her. She is Naruto▓s mother▓s brother▓s daughter; which makes them cousins.■ answered Tsunade. ⌠Does everyone understand?■

The Hokage looked around the room, eyeing the group as she went. A few people had confused looks on their faces but she decided to just ignore them and go on with what they all came here to do.

⌠Well now that that▓s settled, let▓s get back to this meeting■ said the Hokage.

The rest of the meeting went off without an interruption so it went by quickly. But right before everyone was let out, Sasuke walked up to Naomi.

⌠Naomi.■ began the raven. ⌠Can I uh talk to you in privet?■

⌠Uh sure.■ Naomi answered.

The raven and his new family member walked out the door and down the hallway.

⌠So, Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?■ asked Naomi.

⌠Well since you▓re half Uchiha, I kind of wanted you to know what happened to OUR clan.■ answered Sasuke.

The two spent the most of the day talking about the great Uchiha clan and their demise.

⌠So we really are the only Uchiha▓s left?■ asked the female of the pair.

⌠Yeah.■ exclaimed Sasuke.

⌠Well now that I know that, I guess we▓re done here, right?■

⌠Uh I kind of wanted one more thing if you don▓t mind.■

⌠Sure, what?■

⌠You▓ve been spending a lot of time with Naruto right?■

Naomi nodded.

⌠Uh do you think you could do something for me?■

⌠It depends on what it is.■

⌠Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won▓t tell anyone else.■

⌠Okay I promise I won▓t tell anyone. Now what is it that you want me to do?■

⌠Do you think you could ask Naruto on a date for me?■

⌠You want to date Naruto?■

⌠Yeah; so will you ask him out for me?■

⌠I think it would be better if you ask him yourself.■

⌠I can▓t. Every time I get around him I freeze up and can▓t even talk to him.■

⌠Well I can▓t ask him out for you because then he will think you▓re a wimp. You▓re just going to have to suck it up and ask him yourself.■

⌠You▓re right. But I don▓t really know how to ask him out.■

⌠Hmm, maybe you could ask him to the movies sometime.■

⌠That sounds nice. Do you think this Friday will be okay?■

⌠I guess.■

⌠Well that▓s all I wanted to talk to you about. So I▓ll see you around.■

⌠Okay Sasuke, see yeah.■

Naomi and Sasuke went separate ways. The female raven went to go meet up with Naruto who said he was going to introduce her to all his friends. The male raven went another way to meet up with Kakashi so the both of them could go on their quick mission together. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Naomi finally found Naruto, he was at his house with about six other people.

⌠There you are. Where were you?■ asked the blonde.

⌠Oh sorry, Sasuke wanted to talk about something■ responded Naomi.

⌠Well anyway, these are a few of the other shinobi in this village. In order from the right are: Lee, Tenten, Kiba who you already know, Hinata, Shino, and Neji. Everyone this is Naomi my new cousin.■

After the introduction, Kiba turned on some music and started the party.

⌠Naruto why didn▓t you tell me this was a party?■ asked Naomi.

⌠It must have slipped my mind■ answered Naruto. ⌠Oh and the rest of the gang should be here soon.■

⌠There▓s more?■

⌠Not a lot but yes, there▓s more!■

After half an hour, more people started showing up. Naruto introduced them as, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, and Konkuro. Another hour went by before Naomi started to really get comfortable around the group. She did notice that when Sasuke came in, Naruto looked a lot happier and rushed over to greet him at the doorway.

The raven and the blonde talked a while then Sasuke whispered something in Naruto▓s ear. Naruto nodded and the two of them walked into the other room which happened to be Naruto▓s bedroom. They were gone for a few minutes before both of them walked out. But there was something different about the two.

They were holding hands! No one at the party really noticed but Naomi did. She smiled at the pair but didn▓t want to bring attention to herself or her cousins so she decided to go get herself something to drink. When she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a long haired man standing by the fridge.

⌠Neji right?■ asked Naomi to the man.

⌠Yeah and you▓re Naomi, Naruto▓s and Sasuke▓s cousin■ answered Neji.

⌠That▓s me. So why aren▓t you enjoying the party? You seem kind of bored.■

⌠I▓m not much of a party person, sorry.■

⌠So then why are you here?■

⌠I really don▓t know.■

Naomi giggled at this comment; thinking that this guy was a little weird but he was cute so it▓s okay for him to be weird.

⌠Come to think of it, I don▓t really know anyone here so I don▓t really have anyone to talk to.■

⌠Well I was just about to leave. I think Tsunade said I had to go all the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand and get some scroll from the Kazakage.■

⌠I▓ve always wanted to go there. Do you think I could come?■

⌠You▓d have to ask Hokage-sama but if it was just up to me I▓d let you.■

⌠Are you sure? I don▓t want to bug you?■

⌠No it▓s okay; you can come if you want.■

⌠Sure I▓ll come.■

Neji and Naomi didn▓t really do anything the rest of the night. They would talk a little bit every now and then. When they weren▓t talking they would just stand around or talk to others till the party died down and everyone went home. Neji and Naomi decided to meet up the next day around noon to head off to the Sand Village.

The next morning they met up at the main gate of Kohona. Tsunade was there too. She decided that it was okay if Naomi went but since Sasuke was a little worried about her, he had a talk with Neji.

⌠Neji, you better make sure nothing happens to Naomi or I▓ll make sure something happens to you ten times worse. Got it?■

⌠Sasuke calm down. Nothing will happen to your cousin or whatever on this mission. I▓ll make sure of that.■

⌠Oh and I▓m not the only one who will kick your ass if she comes back hurt. Naruto will be even more pissed then I would.■

⌠Can I go now? I don▓t want to be late and if I don▓t leave now I will be.■

⌠Fine you can go.■

When Sasuke was finally done yelling at and threatening Neji, he walked back into the village, leaving Naomi and Neji to go forward with the mission.

The walk to the sand village was long and boring but to make the time go a little faster, the two talked almost the whole way. They both learned a lot about each other. Neji mostly learned that Naomi didn▓t like long walks.

Half way there, the sun was going down so the pair decided to take a break and stop at an inn that they passed. Luckily for both of them, the inn only had one room available so they had to share it. Even luckier was the fact it only had one bed.

⌠Neji I think I▓m gonna go to the bath house on the other side of this inn. Do you want to come?■

⌠Sure I could use a nice hot bath.■

They walked down the stairs, towels in hand, to the bath house. When the got there, they noticed the whole place was packed with guests of the inn. Most of them were kids with their parents.  
⌠Are you two looking for a private bath? If so there is one in that room over there. No one is in it■ said a worker who noticed the two.

⌠You don▓t mind do you Neji?■

⌠No I▓m fine with it■

⌠Okay here are the keys. Enjoy!■

Naomi took the keys and walked over to the unopened door. She unlocked it and stepped in.

Both Naomi and Neji were shocked by the size of the house. It was not only a huge place; it also had a radio, TV, and a built in bar.

⌠Wow! I don▓t think I▓ve ever been in a bath house like this.■

⌠Me either. Well after you Naomi.■

⌠Thank you.■

The two walked in and placed their towels on a chair next to the bath. Naomi started to take off her shirt only to realize that Neji was already stripped and in the bath water.

⌠Wow that was fast.■

⌠I really needed this.■

Naomi finished undressing and got into the water. She sat about six feet to the right of Neji. She closed her eyes and started to relax when she felt a jet of air shoot up from where she sat.

⌠Ahhhh what was that?■

⌠I just turned the jets on calm down.■

⌠Oh. Well you scared me.■

⌠You do know that you▓re standing right?■

Naomi looked down to see her fully exposed body just a few feet away from Neji who was looking into her eyes. She quickly sat back down in the water.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Naomi started to get quite bored.

⌠Can I turn on the radio or something? I▓m bored.■

⌠If you want to, go ahead.■

Naomi stood up and walked over to the radio. It was good that she could reach it from the water but bad that she had to stretch a little to turn the knob. As for Neji, well he was quite enjoying the show of Naomi▓s bending over, reaching, and stretching trying to turn on the music.

Without noticing, Neji started to blush a little and even get a bit excited from the show he was getting. But before he could fully enjoy Naomi▓s body, she sat back down in the water. She let out a sigh as she looked over at Neji.

⌠Are you okay? You look at bit red.■

⌠Yeah I▓m fine; just a bit hot.■

⌠Oh then I▓ll turn down the temperature for you.■

Naomi reached to her right and turned a knob that made the water a little cooler.

⌠Better?■

⌠Yes thank you.■

⌠You▓re welcome!■

After they soaked and talked for about an hour, they got out and went back to their room. Naomi changed into her orange pajama pants and a white t shirt and Neji just changed into a pair of boxers. They both got into the queen sized bed, said good night to each other, and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Neji got up first and took a quick shower. When he got out Naomi was awake and eating a bowl of ramen.

⌠Don▓t tell me you▓re a ramen freak too!■

⌠Yes, yes I am, and I▓m proud of it thank you.■

⌠You and Naruto really are related.■

⌠How long have you known him anyways?■

⌠Hmm I think when he was 12 and I was 13 was the first time we met.■

⌠Hey can I ask you something?■

⌠Sure.■

⌠Have you ever had a girlfriend?■

⌠Why?■

⌠I don▓t know I was just wondering.■

⌠Yes I have. Only once though. You remember the girl named Tenten at the party?■

⌠No.■

⌠Well she was the one with two buns in her hair. Anyway, she and I dated for a few months. But I decided she and I were too different to have any kind of relationship besides friends. Now I think she▓s dating Konkuro.■

⌠Konkuro?■

⌠He▓s that guy who dressed up like a cat thing with makeup on his face.■

⌠Oh I remember now!■

⌠You really need to learn all these people▓s names.■

⌠Yeah I do. Right now all I know is Naruto, Sasuke, that guy named Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and you, Neji.■

⌠Well I▓m the most important so just make sure you know mine and you▓ll be okay!■

⌠Ha ha ha, very funny.■

⌠I try!■

Naomi finished her ramen and got into the shower just as Neji was getting himself a bowl of cold cereal.

When she got out, Neji was waiting by the door all packed and ready to go.

⌠Sorry but you took too long so I went ahead and packed up your stuff so we can head out now.■

⌠Oh well thank you.■

⌠You▓re welcome. Now let▓s go.■

⌠Okay.■

Naomi and Neji went out the door and headed back down the street toward the sand village. They were just a few miles away when the sun started to go down. Neji (not knowing that Naomi was afraid of the dark) got a little freaked out when she started to walk a lot closer to him.

⌠What are you doing?■

⌠I don▓t like the dark.■

⌠You▓re a shinobi and you don▓t like the dark?■

⌠Shinobi? Who said I was a shinobi?■

Neji stopped walking at this and looked to his left at Naomi.

⌠You▓re not a ninja?■

⌠No. Where did you get that idea anyway?■

⌠Well you are related to Naruto.■

⌠That doesn▓t make me one.■

⌠Well yeah but he is and he▓s a really good one too. Why aren▓t you?■

⌠I just never really got into being a shinobi.■

⌠Why didn▓t you tell me before?■

⌠Well have you ever seen me have on a ninja headband?■

⌠No but I never really looked.■

⌠I▓m sorry if I disappointed you.■

⌠I guess its okay but I wish I would have known sooner so I knew I had to keep an eye on you.■

⌠What do you mean keep an eye on me?■

⌠I don▓t want you getting hurt.■

⌠Oh.■

Naomi got a little blush after Neji said this. The long haired man looked over at the raven. Seeing that she was blushing and looking away, he thought back on what he said and noticed that what he said sounded like he cared about her.

The rest of the way to the sand village was as quiet as possible. Neither of them talked much the whole way there. Every time Naomi thought she saw something in the darkness, she moved a little closer to Neji until he looked at her from the corner of his eye; it was his way of saying that he didn▓t want her so close. What she didn▓t know is that he actually liked it a bit.

⌠Well here we are Naomi.■

⌠WOW! It▓s huge.■

⌠I wouldn▓t say huge but yes it is quite big. Come on we need to go talk to the Kazakage.■

⌠Do you know him?■

⌠Yeah, his name is Gaara. He also knows Naruto so I think he▓d like to meet you.■

⌠Cool. Let▓s go!■ 


End file.
